Where the Stars Still Shine
by gatejumper-13
Summary: Lost in an unknown land after being swept out to see a young man finds himself in a place far different from his industrial desert home. Now, with nothing more then his mind and what little was in his pockets, and a steel jerry can, can our stranded hero find a way home, or in failing to do that, a new one where the stars still shine?
1. Chapter 1

Markus L Grader was in a miserable state, wondering which unknown deity he had mocked as he floated, clinging to a small metal jerry can, nothing but ocean, rain, and dark storm cloud for miles. Dangling from the small metal can Markus drifted through the black, waves constantly crashing over him, but he had long since grown numb to the pain, the cold wet the only sensation clinging to his being, freezing him to his core. He had no idea how long he had been adrift, no idea what time of day it was. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a day, he could not tell. As it was, when the wind was knocked from him again, for the upteenth time his brain failed to register the solid ground beneath his back. Slowly, almost painfully he willed his eyes to open, breathing raggedly as the water continued to rise and fall, pulling the sand away from his body as the ocean attempted to reclaim its prize. Mark groaned, forcing his cramped and tired muscles to drag himself farther up the beach.

His eyes opened again, the light sprinkle of rain still present, but it had slackened considerably, leaving the ironically thirsty man to sit up carefully. He winced, yet he knew the pain had lessened considerably from when he had first dragged his limp form from the edge of the water. He hefted the jerry can, pulling it into his lap and began twisting the lid, giving it a sniff as an unknown liquid sloshed around within. It did not smell of kerosene or gasoline so he gave it a taste, completely ignoring the possible consequences. Metallic water trickled into his mouth and with a start he realized just how dry his mouth was, the pain igniting as the moisture returned. One gulp and he put the can down, paused for a moment, and then returned it to his lips, sucking down mouthful after mouthful until he felt sick. Mark nearly doubled over as he tried to retain the water, and much to his relief succeeded before he recapped the jerry can and forced himself to stand, the slight sprinkle of rain not seeming so bad any more. With his free hand he patted down his wet uniform, searching himself for anything.

One book of matches, they would need to dry but they should last. His Id, stamped with bright red with the words _Draft_ and _105th Armored Infantry._ Several bank notes, and a few minted silver coins, seven to be exact. A small black and white photo of his Mother, Father, and baby brother. Then lastly, the hilt of his service knife, still secured snuggly, more so than his side arm had seemed to be as the nine millimeter pistol seemed to have fallen in the waves somewhere along the way. Markus sighed but he knew it was better than nothing.

He looked both ways down the beach but could see nothing, so he turned to the brush and started making his way in land without the barest hint of a clue as to where he was going.

[-]

Jack Immanda was down on his luck, leaned up against his cart, letting the rain gently was over his dirty off white garb. He struck his hands against his pants and stood, feeling her eyes upon him once more. Jack did his best not to look back, for he did not once more wish to feel the guilt that followed him. He could picture the creature behind him, kneeling, watching him, growing gaunter by the day. But no one wanted a fox, felines and hybrids were just fine sure, but apparently no one could use the vixen as a worker. Jack pulled his pipe out, eyeing it with distaste as he packed it. The pipe, like his business, was his father's, like his father before him. Yet the coin still came every time Jack had need it, so he did not let himself just abandon the trade, it was all he knew. He stomach growed then, and he felt the knot in his stomach twist, the feeling reminding him of an unlucky bar brawl in which he had taken the tip of a dagger to the gut. He opened his storage box on his cart once more and pulled a chunk of jerked beef from within, carefully tossing it into the half covered cage in the back before turning away, lighting his pipe.

Something crunched in the woods beside him and Jack turned, surprised to find another face looking back, equally confused by the new face. The man was clad in a blue coat, a metal container of some kind sloshing by his side. The man then slowly raised a hand and Jack eased away from the sword, seeing the man's only weapon strapped to his side, a large knife of some kind. Jack took a moment, taking in the dark eyed, dark haired man from as distance before nodding back. "What brings you out this way stranger?"

The man hiked his fist up, pointing his thumb back. "A large storm hit while I was at sea, and I was washed ashore nearby… would you have any food for trade?"

Jack took his words in for a moment and then nodded. "Just a minute." Jack went back to his cart and opened his stores again, pulling a bundle of jerked beef from the box and approaching the man. "How does this look?"

The man nodded, reached into his back pocket, and produced a paper note and a silver coin. "Sorry I don't have anything more."

Jack eyed the coin, before taking a quick look at the man, a noble, standing before him. "No no sir, it is quite alright. Perhaps I could interest you in the purchase of another item?"

The man seemed to be about to protest when his eyes fell on the opencart, the tarp covered cage that Jack now approached. Perfect he thought. "She is in-"

"No, not interested." Jack looked back in surprise, the man's eyes seemed to have hardened and he now looked away, preparing to leave.

"But sir, she is in her prime! Keidran like her do not fall from the sky every day! She can cook, clean, track… maybe even bed you-" The man turned back, glaring at Jack, then the Keidran. Perfect, a pervert. "Only four silver for your troubles."

Four silver found their way into Jack's hand, and he nodded, suppressing the feeling in his gut he was once more doing something wrong as he unlocked the cage, and passing the man a short rope halter. From the back, his captive, a fox Keidran exited, her only possession being the short cloth skirt that partially preserved what was left of her modesty, her thick red fur clumped in several places by what looked like sand. She climbed from the cage and slowly the man led her away from cart. Jack smiled, and looked up as the sun touched his face, the clouds overhead breaking.

[-]

Markus led the girl onwards. He had never seen the likes of her kind before, but he could not leave her… not with that man. He cast yet another look back at the dejected woman and finally motioned for her to sit upon a small log beside the muddy trail. She seemed to flinch as he came close, but Mark ignored it as he loosened the rope and pulled it from around her neck. Next he removed his coat, and under that his white uniform shirt that he proffered to the woman who took it with a strange look on her face as Mark once more pulled his coat on.

He looked down at the length of rope in his hand, and with a sudden spark of genius that left the woman before him baffled he ran the rope through the jerry can's handle and swung it over his shoulder, stretching his cramped fingers. It was then Mark pressed half the bundle of jerky to the woman and pointed north. "North, east, south, west. No idea which way you have to go, but good luck miss." With that he produced his one of his two merical belongings, his soft cap, and placed it upon his head, rolling up his sleeves as he set off down the road, producing his other lucky belonging, a pack of drying cigarettes. He stuck one between his lips and produced a match, striking it and lighting the white cylinder with a long pull, smoke flooding his lungs as he tried to make himself feel he did the right thing. Sure, over half his funds were gone, but he had gotten by on less before.

It had been a few minutes of walking, the cigarette rapidly dwindling down to a butt when he heard coughing. Markus turned in surprise, finding the woman still behind him, his white shit and her stained tan cloth skirt still there. He screwed up his mouth, dropping the butt and grinding it into the soft mud with a sigh. "Are you alright miss?"

"I am unsure." She said, attempting to avoid eye contact. Markus simply smiled.

"Well then, come on, walk with me, and we can talk." The woman looked up at him in surprise but nodded as she moved closer, yet not too close to him. Mark continued to smile. "The name is Markus Grader, but please, call me Mark."

The woman eyed him for a moment. "Sparrow…"

Markus smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Sparrow."

[-]

Notes  
***

Yes yes, I haven't updated the other story (RAPF) in a while, honestly I wrote myself into a corner, but, I had an idea for a different story! Sorry for the short into but I hope everyone enjoys it! I am also in the park for a beta still as I am 100% certain there is a mistake somewhere up there. Until then, feel free to rate and review, or just enjoy WSSS! -Gate (If anyone has a name better than sparrow… I am all ears.)


	2. Chapter 2

Markus smiled again and beside him sparrow frowned. He enjoyed talking to the girl, Sparrow. "So Mala… is a kingdom of many small kingdoms?"

The soldier nodded as he continued to walk down the road. "Yes, but that is ancient history, everyone is Malanian as far as each of the old houses can tell."

Sparrow looked over at him again and he caught a flash of her bright green eyes. Markus paused for a moment but then shook his head. Sparrow then gave Markus a sidelong glance, her hands balled up as her fingers constantly intermeshed. "Do you miss your home Markus?"

Markus offered her a shrug as he took a calming breath. "It is a bittersweet thing I feel for my home. I love my kingdom, but not the fighting we have to endure. I believe I will enjoy my time spent here."

With a smile he began to raise the jerry can to his lips when Sparrow spoke again. "I have heard many stories of travelers turning up unexpectedly, how many of them are true, I cannot say, but not many end with the traveler going home."

Mark stumbled, and coughed heavily as he swallowed wrong. He drew a sleeve over his mouth and shook his head, clearing the last of the water away with a few more heavy coughs. "I am sorry, but what was that?"

He turned and watched as Sparrow stopped and nodded. "Yes, I am sorry… Mark, but most others from strange lands do not seem to return home, or so the stories go."

Mark nodded, and tried to take it in as he began waking once more. Once more he raised the can to his lips and took a careful sip as he continued. "These stories-"

"My mother use to tell me them, as her mother did before her."

With a chuckle Markus nodded and slung the can over his shoulder. "Then it is time for a new story to be told, of the traveler who returned home."

Sparrow fidgeted strangely but nodded. "Yes, but would you not need more than what you currently carry?"

Markus took that to mind and tapped his chin as he slowly ran the numbers in his mind. "I may, only time will tell."

The two moved on as a silence fell over them, the sound of bird calls reached down and touched their ears. Several times they stopped to rest, but never for long as Markus led them farther south along the road, his hope to find a place to rest before nightfall. Before him a small furred creature darted through the air and Markus smiled as he watched it fly off into the orange and red sunset that had just begun. "Red sky, sailor's delight."

He had mumbled it so quietly he was mildly surprised when Sparrow looked back at him. "What was that Mark?"

"Oh, just an old saying, it means there should be decent weather coming. To which I am thankful." With that Markus paused, looking for a suitable open location to lay down his head for the night. He dug around and tried to push his way through when all at once he found himself knee deep in a cold stream. his boot caught a large rock that and Markus sputtered as he pushed himself up. He shook his head as he stood and carefully made his way to the shallow clearing on the other side. From behind him Sparrow spoke softly.

"Are you alright Markus?"

Markus sat himself on the other bank as he pulled the boots from his feet. "I think I will live, and please call me Mark." He said while he carefully checked over this pockets. His cigarettes had once more gotten wet, but at least the aluminum match book kept its contents dry. Now cold, wet, and miserable once more Markus did his best to put a smile on. "You can carry on if you want Sparrow."

The fox Keidran gave him a strange look. "But you bought me, wouldn't it be best to remain here with you?"

Markus soured slightly at that. "I bought you because of that man, not to keep you."

Sparrow blinked in surprise. "I figured when you removed the rope it was a trick…"

With his match book in hand Markus stood and opened it, pulling out the lone cigarette within and held it with his lips, a slight smile took his lips as the simple trick gave him some life. With that he lit the thing and took a deep breath of calming smoke in. Markus then attempted to wipe the water from his face and almost extinguished his freshly lit smoke. "No reason to do such a thing, I spent a day at sea, hungry, thirsty, mildly delusional. Still not sure what compelled me to just buy you on the spot, but I did."

With his eyes up Markus watched as Sparrow lept across the stream, and turned away as her skirt lifted, a slight blush touched his cheeks but he hid this by beginning his search for firewood. Mark felt pleasantly surprised at the surplus of branched and leaves around him, so much so he placed the beginnings of the fire near the sandy edge of the stream as he eyed the large amount of flammable brush that surrounded him. Match to wood soon saw a small blaze loom up from the small pile of wood and leaves, its blaze a gentle one that dispersed the shadows slowly as it grew while Markus sat at the ready, wood a the ready to be feed to the fledgling flame.

With a few gentle puffs of breath the flame licked the wood and caught. Markus smiled as he stood, until he sniffed the air. The thick aroma of salt filled his lung and he coughed as he was reminded of the salt flats where he had trained. With a quick glance at the river Markus began to walk down the bank as he made his way by the blazing sun, his voice cast behind himself. "I am going to try and get the smell of salt off myself."

Sparrow's voice returned from behind him. "Be careful Mark!"

Markus couldn't help but smile as he followed a bend in the river. He found a place where the water reached up to his calves and stripped away his blue garments as he plucked at the buttons until he stood in his underwear. He let the water run over his body as he took a handful of sand and scrubbed his skin until it felt raw, and thus began to scrub his uniform, and not for the first time he wished to have had a different outfit with him as the the uncomfortable fabric ground against his skin. Before Markus had realized it the sun had set completely and he found himself under the light of a waxing moon. He pulled on his trousers and slogged up the stream. Its singular path lead him to the camp where he placed his neatly folded shirt to dry. He looked up and something nagged at the back of his mind. Where was Sparrow?

The knife he carried found its way into the soldier's hand, gripped loosely in on hand as he scanned the woods until he decided to carry on up stream. His boots quietly cut through the waters as he advanced, eyes open wide as he took in the dark foliage that hung over the twin banks. It was then he stumbled upon Sparrow and he breathe a quiet sigh of relief, she had just been up river bathing herself. Mentally berating himself the soldier was completely unaware of Sparrow's eyes on him as he quietly slipped back to camp where he sat before the fire and allowed the heat to remove the moisture from his clothes, and laid his eyes upon his cigarette, where he had dropped it upon Sparrow's crossing. Markus once again cursed himself as he plucked the small object from the ground and used a smoldering stick to reignite the thing. When he had finished the thing he discarded the butt into the flames.

Once more the Fox returned, and to Markus's discomfort, clad only in the shirt he had given to her. He turned away and looked into the fired, his attempt poorly executed as Sparrow sat down beside him and leaned to one side as she glanced up at the sky. "The stars looks beautiful tonight."

Markus looked up, and much to his surprise the stars were shining, which caught him unawares. He smiled as he watched them for a time, a small twinkle passing by in the form of a shooting star. With that Markus looked away and lay back as he pulled a piece of jerked beef up and chewed slowly. He opened his eyes as a slight breeze made its way through the clearing and reached for his jacket. It was then the gentle chattering of teeth reached his ears and he pulled his coat away from the fire. Sparrow seemed to jump when the warm coat spread over her, and when she looked back Markus had already laid back, his breath fading into a quiet rhythm as sleep took him. A moment past and Sparrow nudged herself ever closer to the man until she was curled up against his side. Under the moon lit sky the fired faded into nothing more but smoldering embers, not that either of the two minded, they were both warm enough as it was.

[-][-][-]

Here is chapter 2 guys and girls, hope you enjoyed. I will apologize for the short chapters but as of now, we are slowly building plot so I hope you will bare with me through a couple of really awkward chapters and I promise it will get... better, I won't say good, but better. Enjoy! -Gate


	3. Chapter 3

Markus could feel the heat pounding down upon him, the sun at its zenith above seemed to mock him as all traces of would be shade retreated to nothing. His skin burned as the thing mocked him and with a start Markus sat up as he tried to attack the thing. A second later a voice brought him crashing back to reality, it's soft, worried tone touching something just then. "Mark? Are you feeling well?"

Against his forehead soft paws brushed his skin, and before him Sparrow appeared blazing a mute red as the sun shone around her. Markus locked away his fear and anger as he forced a smile, a quick quick nod confirming his betterment as he started to stand, grasping his coat that had been draped over him. "I am fine, just a bit of a night terror. It happens from time to time."

Something stopped Markus just then as he looked up at Sparrow, slight damp fur around her eyes, slight jitters still working their way off. She seemed to seize up then, the jitters fading while she wiped her eyes, rubbing the fur gently as Markus turned away guiltily. He stooped and hooked his fingers around the rope for the jerry can, a quick attempt at lifting it almost putting him down as the thing resisted him heavily, apparently topped off at some point. Sparrow gasped, and he knew, but besides a sore shoulder he felt fine, so he laughed as he tried once more, pulling the thing over his shoulder. "That was certainly, you are already doing better than the rest of my friends!"

Sparrow shook her head and brushed imaginary dirt from her nearly pristine shirt, footpaws gently working her toes Into the soft dirt. "It was nothing, something of a chore I am use to performing."

Markus felt a pang of guilt and voiced it. "You don't have to do any such thing Spa-"

"Saying that will only make me want to do it." The Fox said, a slight playful smile on display. Markus paused at that and took a moment to ponder just what kind of woman he had stumbled upon.

"Fine, but don't expect me to let you do everything." The Fox only perked up more as she helped gather the last of the gear up and left the soldier miffed as he shouldered the silver can once more and turned to the stream. A quick step forwards launched Markus over the small body of water and to the other side, a quick glance back showing the Fox right behind him. She landed beside him but sank in the soft sand as her jump fell just short of the firm banks. Markus's hand darted out and grasped her wrist and the Fox gave him a nervous smile. "Quick thinking Mark…"

He flashed her a small smile. "It was nothing."

"Oh good, then you can release my hand?" Markus looked down and realized he was still had her hand clasped in his. He released her, a quick apologetic flashing across his features as he continued on. Behind him the Fox reached out slightly but then resigned herself to follow the human and accepted a piece of jerky that he passed back, gnawing on it quietly as the two carried on.

[-]

The first hour dragged on slowly as Sparrow followed Markus down the road, the human not making things any better after the morning as he continued in silence, seemingly in another world as he walked on. Sparrow made to say something but paused, considering briefly what to converse on as they roamed. "Mark?"

She managed to gain his attention as a few long steps brought her shoulder to shoulder with the man. "Something up Sparrow?"

A quick glance over to Markus left Sparrow wondering if she had the right idea as she started to speak up. "Everything is fine, just wanted to know if you wanted to talk is all."

The man seemed to give her a knowing smile, his face friendly. "Well the weather is lovely if that is what you mean."

Sparrow took a brief moment to scan the burning sapphire sky overhead, not a cloud to be seen as of that moment. "That it is… how are you today?"

The human looked over at Sparrow and he chuckled. "I believe I am fine, I slept surprisingly well considering the lack of well… everything. I can't really complain."

Sparrow was suddenly glad she bore her thick red fur as she was sure she would have blushed had it been otherwise, the memory of the previous night still fresh in her mind. A nervous smile played at her lips as she looked over at the stranger once more. "It was rather nice, better then an iron cage."

The human nodded, his body tensing for a moment and the Fox immediately regretted opening her mouth. "Sorry about that Markus." She said, slightly crestfallen.

The human waved it off and let the smile come back. "No harm, the thought just a little painful."

The human's words sounded sincere and Sparrow couldn't help but wonder why. She let the thought slip away, instead enjoying the company provided for her as she attempted to change the subject, the human beating her to it as he spoke up. "Any idea which way to go?"

Sparrow followed his gaze and found a disheartening fork in the road. "No actually, I don't remember a fork in the road." The keidran did perk up at the sight of a sign. "Says there… Port Ecrin."

Beside her the human lept before becoming somber once more. "Well, that solves one problem… but I still lack the coinage to by passage."

Having had forgotten the human's plight momentarily Sparrow attempted to offer some encouragement. "Maybe you can find a quick job in the port and earn the money quickly?"

The two of them fell quiet at the mentioning of such a thought as they continued on, the human making an almost random observation. "Well, we were out of jerky anyways… not like we could continue on for much longer without food."

The logic was irrefutable and Sparrow nodded, the obvious at the forefront of her mind. "But will that not cost more?"

The man cringed at the words and his hands moved to his pockets, patting them gently to produce a quiet jingle of coin. "I really wish you had not mentioned that Sparrow… Whelp, might as well wish for the best but know the worst."

Sparrow could not help but wonder where this human's unending optimism came from as they walked, for it seemed he had no doubt he would be returning home soon enough. As distant as it was the forest eventually yielded open plains just before midday, the port town visible off in the distance. Markus broke out into a chuckle, the soothing sound soon infecting Sparrow, her own light chuckle ringing out behind the strange Human's.

An hour later and her paws touched the warm cobblestone, the town's market just before them, several inn's just beyond and what looked like a tavern in the distance. The smell… Fish had never really appealed to Sparrow before, and the market was not helping in the least, the smell of the water dwelling beasts everywhere under the noon tide sun. The human seemed untroubled as ever, his stride never faltering as he entered. From his confidence you would almost think he owned the place, almost.

He smiled and gave a friendly wave to those who returned the gesture, everyone unfazed by the appearance of the newcomer. In no time the human had led Sparrow into a shabby Inn house, several wooden beams warped gently yet still holding the place high. Taking in a curious sniff through her nose Sparrow nearly lost what little material left from her sparse meal. The air was rank with sweat, fish, stale ale, and the bucket in the corner that seemed to function as the ground floors' toilet. Sparrow looked to the nearby window and felt a sudden need to wash her feet with sand and soap, Shivers running down her spin that raised her fur ever so slightly. It was then the soft clank of metal on wood rang out and she looked up to watch Markus collect a little over two dozen copper coins before waving for her to follow.

Up a set of cramped, dimly lit stairs, the worn wood squeaking in protest. Markus threw open on of the doors and stepped in, making for the window he threw it open, the sea breeze wafting through, pushing the smell of stale booze and perspiration. Sparrow gave a happy sigh then, her nose twitching as the salt air rolled over the town. Of the two beds Sparrow chose the one closest to the window, sitting on the hay stuffed cloth. Markus sat beside her, lost in thought. "Mark?"

He seemed to perk up at surprise at the issuing of his name and looked over towards her. "Yes Sparrow?"

"Are we staying here long?" The man looked away, something seemingly bothering him.

"I would think not, after all, push comes to shove I could always find work on a ship in agreement for passage home." Sparrow's heart sank slowly, his words coming with a sting. Her feelings turned slightly bitter towards the man whom she had not even know for two days, the man who, for what he claimed anyways, sprung her from captivity based on his famine driven thoughts. She jolted into awareness as a hand fell upon her shoulder. "Sparrow! Snap out of it, you are not sick are you?"

Sparrow sneezed then, sniffling slightly as she turned to face the human, wondering if he carried magics that could read the future. His hand brushed her forehead and he frowned, seeming to be be unsure of what he was looking for. He stood then, waving for her to stay put as he made his way for the door. "Stay there and get some rest, I will find something for you to eat."

Sparrow raised a hand, about to object, call him back, but the door was already closed. The room suddenly felt so much larger without her companion in the room, so she lay down and looked out the window once more, blue skies slowly yielding to grey.

[-]

A cool breeze ran wild through the streets, made harsh by the moisture it carried, sending shivers down Markus's spine. He pulled his uniform coat closer, wishing for his desert ware once more, the stiff uniform not giving him much in the way of protection from the harsh breeze. Turning yet another corner he stumbled onto a tavern with a clean look about it, as clean as it got in this town anyways. The soldier spit on the ground and resisted the urge to smoke, opting to use them in a worse situation than his current. Pushing the door open he grit his teeth, almost every eye upon him, his uniform a dead giveaway to his foreign home. Markus pushed their gazes to the back of his mind as he found a seat by the bar. Soon enough a woman approached him, a white spotted leopard dressed in a ridiculous bar maid's get up.

The woman gave him a fake smile and leaned in. "Wha' can I get you hun?"

Markus went to ask for his usual until he locked down this thoughts, stressed stowed away for the moment he nodded. "You have any soups or stews on hand?"

The leopard leaned in. "Wha', no drink?"

Markus didn't really feel he needed to explain himself to anyone at that point, so he shook his head. "Two bowls of soup or stew for the road."

With a quirk to her smile the leopard continued the chatter. "Not scared o' some fur an' fang are ya lad? Now that jus' ain't right. Come on, stay awhile, food-" Markus felt his annoyance, the slight twitch in his brow. And evidently the woman saw it as well as she stopped podding. "Ve have clam chowder, und if tha's not to your liking then maybe a bit of brat and sauerkraut…"

She cleared her throat. "Stewed… as you were looking for."

Markus picked up on the accent change, the woman's sharpness something else entirely. He nodded regardless. "Yes, one of each."

After what felt like an eternity, albeit a short one, the leopard returned with two bowls of the stuff, still steaming mildly. Setting the dishes down the Markus felt his spirits lift, this would do Sparrow some good. "fifteen copper."

Markus looked up at the leopard, the deadpan voice mildly grating, but he couldn't complain. With a quick dip into his pocket he produced seventeen such coins, piled them neatly before the woman and made his way to the exit, both wooden containers exhuming large quantities of heat all the while. With his current objective completed Markus attempted to think of his next course of action, only a block away from the establishment when someone lay a hand on his shoulder, his thoughts suddenly banished as he looked back. Behind him was a very peeved snow leopard from the bar. His mind instantly jumped to consider the worst, despite there being no way for this woman to be on his enemy's payroll. Her words hit him like a bucket of ice water.

"You overpaid sir." She held out a hand, revealing two copper. Markus, taken off guard by this began to chuckle.

"Its called a tip." He explained simply.

"No one tipz a keidran." She explained right back, her accent growing in the slightest.

"Well, that makes me a someone." Markus shot back before giving a slight smile. "Keep it, good service can not be found everywhere."

With that he set off once more into the town as the orange glow of the sun faded, leaving Markus to his own devices while the lamps were lit around him, the dark of a mostly moonlit night prevailing as he reached the small in. He observed the sign once more on his way in and up. The 'Mudy Rut' was a shabby name for a shabby Inn, not that it mattered much, almost any other place would have been too much. The door loomed up on his left, his thoughts rapidly stashed for later pondering as he knocked on the door. Something soft hit the ground and a moment later a familiar red head stuck itself through a slightly agape door.

Her eyes went wide at the food in Markus's hands, her nose twitching slightly as she admitted the him into the room, eyes never straying far from the food. Once more in the small room he lay the two bowls on a small wooden table Markus took a seat on the unoccupied bed, his voice breaking the silence. "Feel free to pick whichever one you want."

Sparrow looked at the food with longing eyes before turning to face Markus, a quiet sneeze escaping her just before she asked. "Are you sure Mark?"

Markus smiled and nodded his head. "All yours."

Sparrow sniffed at both bowls and notably scrunched her face up upon sniffing the chowder, opting to take the stew instead as Markus picked up the chowder, taking a small sample. The warm food hit him hard, it's taste waking him up to the situation he had been in just the other day, and he smiled with delight as he enjoyed the warm chowder, doing his best to not shovel it all down quickly.

Dinner was a quite affair, the only notable noise being the scraping of bowls near the end, the light soft, provided by a candle on the edge of his vision. Markus looked reluctantly as his empty bowl but set it aside, knowing that the stuff was not likely to just appear out of thin air. Across from him Sparrow set her bowl down on the small table, a wooden spoon the only thing within. She shifted around until she was stretched out across her bed, the blanket beneath her shifting with the movements as she turned to face Markus.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

Taken aback slightly he raised an eyebrow. "I would hope to be myself, if that is what you are asking."

With her head buried in her pillow Sparrow gave a gentle cough and then replied, softer. "Never meet a nice human before…"

Markus was about to say something until he realized his companion was already asleep, her shape distorted by the flickering candle light. He smiled, her breathing steady, almost like a lullaby. But he could not sleep yet, so he stood and closed the window as he proceeded to check his pockets. Laying out his belongings to survey them, his eyes wondering over what little was left. The metal matchbook, an almost empty pack of cigarettes plus another half empty pack that had been partially crushed, a single silver lion and twenty three coppers, and lastly that dully shining metal jerry can that had carried him to safety.

Inventory check in place he unbuttoned his shirt and let the garment fall away, the cool night air getting to Markus as he shifted around on the bed, the thin blanket covering him. He chanced one last look over to the fox and smiled before he blew out the candle. Under his breath he whispered. "Good night Sparrow."

In the darkness he missed the woman move, attempting to bury her head deeper into the pillow as she flushed. So he drifted off, sleep taking him back over the sea, to the country he had left behind.

[-]

A big thank you to all who waited for this chapter. I found it a bit hard to focus as my mind has wondered well beyond, considering the future of this story before the beginning is even complete. Now I know I am usually one for action, and rest assured action will be found, yet I feel it is too early to introduce violence greater than a verbal conflict at this point. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparrow sat up as the morning sun once more pierced the window, giving a slight shiver as she did so, the cold autumn air yielding to what promised to be a cold winter. She shook it off and turned to Markus, only to find the man had already gotten up for work, a bowl of warm beef broth sitting on the windowsill. Sparrow smiled as she wondered what the man was up to, after all, he had been working hard to help her out.

Hands cupped around the bowl she took a sip, swallowing it with the slightest tinge of regret. Markus had been working hard to keep her, a measly keidran fed. He had to be the strangest human she had ever met. Not that it was a bad thing, he was funny, nice, easy to talk to. Sparrow smiled at the thought until another briefly brushed past her. In the five days she had known him. Sparrow had learned very little in the way of Markus's history, and now she was doting over him like some kind of maiden.

The bowl set aside Sparrow buried her face in her hands. Her sister had been right, she was a right mess, getting flustered over a man she hardly knew, a human at that. A sigh was the only sound heard within the room as Sparrow lay back, her legs kicking softly as she watched the ceiling, waiting for some profound answer to fall from the heavens and fix everything.

Not like it was going to happen, she wasn't living in some fairy tale. She had grown up the daughter of poor farmer and willing given up to slavery so that she might survive another year or two with food provided by another. Sparrow could have continued the pity party but seemed to think better of it as she sat up, her eyes wandering the street.

Boredom continued to gnaw at Sparrow until she finally rolled out of the bed. With her legs off the side of the bed Sparrow noted the strange paper like feeling beneath her and glanced down to find a brown paper package bound with red string tied with a small bow, her name printed almost neatly across the top. She gently picked it up and ran a hand over the crumpled paper. A quick pluck of her thumb and forefinger sent the string falling to the floor as the paper unraveled slightly. Curiosity getting the better of her Sparrow lifted the paper, finding two folded pieces of paper, a small cloth sack, and lastly a book with a thick binding.

The sack gave a slight jingle as she set it aside and picked up the first sheet of paper.

 _Sparrow_

 _I decided to get something for you to read as I cannot imagine it being easy to stay inside while sick. I hope you enjoy the book, a merchant gave me it and claimed it was a story book written in your language._

 _Markus_

Sparrow smiled and ran her hand over the cover, the worn book defiantly looked interesting. Then she took the other paper up and slowly her heart sank as she read.

 _Sparrow_

 _I heard there might be a ship bound for my home leaving today, I would have told you the night before but you were sleeping so soundly I could not bring myself to wake you. I left what money I wouldn't need with you just in case you need it and have asked a friend of mine to check in on you. She should be in to check on you once a day or so. I hope you get better soon and wish you luck with your new life. Thanks for the memories._

 _Markus_

Sparrow sat stunned by the twin leafs of paper, mind racing to find her next course of action. Find him, is what she settled on, her clothing quickly arranged in a more presentable manner as she made her way out of the room, a slight cough sounding as she made for the exit.

[-]

Markus was lost in a sea once more, drifting through the soft waves as he was shoved along. Once again he questioned his logic as people passed all around him and he was forced into a small wooden building, the smell of sweets assaulting him almost instantly as his mouth began to water at a smell that was not fish. He soon came to realize that he had the unfortunate luck to enter a bakery. Behind the counter a homely woman slid a tray of wafer thin cookies onto a cooling rack and smiled at him. "Care to try one?"

Markus approached the counter and looked down at the golden brown cookies and nodded. "What are they?"

"Almond wafers, here." She passed him a wafer from another rack and Markus took it carefully, nibbling at it to sample it's taste. It was sweet with a hint of nutty flavor, and one of the best things he had ever tried. He made to reach for his coinage, wanting to bring several to Sparrow.

But he was leaving. Again he questioned his choice as he looked up. "How much for a dozen?"

"24 copper pieces sir."

Markus handed the coins over and accepted a small cloth pouch with the cookies within.

He left then, pushing his way out into the crowd, looking towards the dock once. The steel clad ship in the distance bobbing in place with the wave. Markus then started back towards the Inn, gently pushing his way through the crowd until almost half an hour later he broke free and found the structure. A slight smile touched his lips as he enter the building and nodded to the owner, making his way to the back stairs. He threw the door open, and he found the room empty, both of his notes laying on the ground, money and book on the ground, and now sign of Sparrow.

Markus did a double take and immediately made his way back to the counter where the innkeeper, an older man named Henry sat, wiping out a dusty glass. He looked up at Markus and raised an eyebrow. "Wha' is it boy?"

Markus swallowed his feelings as he concentrated. "My friend, did you see her leave?"

His voice was tighter then he would have liked but Henry nodded. "Left a while back maybe an hour ago, on her way somewhere quick. Sorry to break the bad news, but she is gone."

Markus and Henry's worlds were two different things, Markus was looking for a friend, Henry was talking about a slave. Yet the words struck deep, Markus's shoulders slumped and he turned to the door, stepping into the street he did not know which way to go, the many alleyways daunting, the twisting roads not much better. So Markus walked, his boots dragging slightly, his uniform somehow appear more shabby than its normal upkeep. His mind drifted back to the ship. He should have left.

Yet there he was, pushing open a door to a familiar tavern almost an hour later. A familiar white figure appeared before him, tapping his arm. "Markus?"

The forlorn soldier looked up at the snow leopard, Cass. "Yeah?"

"What's is wrong my friend?"

He slumped forwards. leaning on the counter. "I messed up, I was going to leave, had a way back home. Left a note for the girl, Sparrow, and it was only after I left I realized I was not quite ready to go."

Cass left for a moment, returning with a warm mug that she set before him. Markus reached out and grabbed the handle, taking a mouthful. He did not know what to expect, but it was not chocolate. He drank it regardless, the sweetness of the drink softening the blow somewhat. Markus downed the cup, setting it down as he picked himself up, Cass still standing before him. She leaned in. "You are giving up so soon?"

"I have no idea where to start, or how to even go about this." He replied, only to earn a smile from the snow leopard.

"Try turning around."

Markus turned, his eyes finding the open door. The fox keidran there looked back at him in equal surprise, eyes brimming with tears, a look of relief settling over her. Markus stood, his stool scraping the ground as he began to walk towards the woman. She stepped forwards, then threw herself at him, warping her arms around him, her face buried in his chest. Markus warped his own arms around her, smiling as he lay his chin on her head. "You scared me Sparrow."

Sparrow gave Markus a playful shove. "You said you were leaving. I think I had more of a right to be scared then you."

Markus sighed. "Where were you?"

Sparrow glances at the ground and shifted from foot to foot in place. "I was looking for you."

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "Well, you found me, come on, let's get somethin-"

Markus's words died as someone pushed him to the side, knocking both he and Sparrow to the side, nearly bowling over the keidran. Markus turned to face the man. He stood at least two inches taller then Markus, partially dressed in gleaming armor with a short sword strapped to his side, a purple cap hanging from his shoulders with the image a of a golden horse charging forth on it. "Hey, you."

The words came forth harsh, projected with the power of someone scorned. The man turned to face Markus, seemingly amused as Markus continued. "Apologize."

Slightly surprised the man complied. "I am sorry sir."

With a shake of his head Markus pointed to Sparrow. "Not to me, to her."

That seemed to be the wrong choice of words as the man grabbed a fistful of Markus's shirt. Hefting him off the ground the man growled. "I will not beg before trash. Especially that of a keidran."

[-]

Sparrow watched in horror as the man threw Markus through one of the windows. Then he turned to her and she realized just how quiet the room was, all eyes fixed on them.

The man seized her with his gloved hand, the pressure causing her to cringe as a dull pain lanced up her arm. With a shove she was seated, the man next to her. "Tavern whore, food for me and some water for my new slave."

His words, directed towards the white cat behind the counter. She frowned, fur raised slightly at the comment. She disappeared for a moment and returned with the things asked of her, which prompted the man to raise an eyebrow. "You cook this?"

The woman nodded. The man exploded. The plate slammed into the floor and its pieces clattered to the floor. The woman was shocked, everyone was staring. The scrape of wood on wood sounded as someone swore, the man turned along with the alert crowd. A wooden chair smashed itself against the man's head which bounced heavily off the surface of the counter. He fell, and Markus stood over him, broke bits of chair leg in his hand.

"Well, that was rather effective." He earned a chuckle from the people as he looked at the broken wood. "Sorry Cass, didn't realize how hard his head was."

Sparrow gaped, staring at the man who just knocked a Templar down with a single blow. His gaze turned to her and he dropped the splintered wood. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Just my arm, it was-" She didn't get to finish as Markus kicked the downed man.

"Sorry, continue."

Sparrow let an eyebrow quirk slightly as Markus smiled. "You feeling better?"

"Sore, though it was mostly a blow to my pride." Sparrow could not resist a grin.

"You are a strange human Mark."

The man took a bow. "Thank you, I pride myself in being me."

Sparrow turned back to the counter as someone cleared their throat, the tavern's owner, a woman in her late forties tapping her fingers on the wood surface, looking annoyed and amused all at the same time. "Care to tell me why a highly revered Templar Knight captain is on my floor?"

Markus chuckled nervously as he approached. "Well you see, he shoved my friend and threw me out a window. I think he was a little out of it, called Sparrow here trash. It didn't sit well."

The woman frowned, her gaze fixing on Sparrow who shifted slightly, uneasy with the woman's scrutiny. With a sigh the woman turned to Markus. "Grab your things and get out of the city before nightfall, Phill will not be happy when he wakes up."

Markus nodded and dropped a couple silver onto the counter. With a wink to the white cat he then took Sparrow's hand, giving it a mild tug. "Come on, let's get out of here before Philip wakes from his nap."

So Sparrow followed him, eyes fixed on the strange man she just met again as he dragged her down the street, the one who stayed, the one who knocked out a Templar. For her. He can't be human, she thought.

Wow, I am glad that is over, had to force myself to write a few parts as this chapter did not want to work with me. But in the end I think it is still different. Sorry for for making you all wait for this, I am hoping things go better. I mean, Suddenly Templar, end of the world references, and even a chair to the back of the head. For those of you who are wondering about that seen, the chair was necessary, after all, Markus is a normal human being, and Philip is supposed to be two inches taller and at least fifty pounds heavier. Well, fight aside, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. All reviews are appreciated. Until next time you wonderful people! -Gate


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... here I am... After months of wait and I only have this pitifully small chapter. More chapters may come soon, this is more or less a teaser. Enjoy and please don't kill me!

-M- = Markus -S- = Sparrow

-M-

The cool night air stirred the long coastal grasses, the spars trees bending slightly as two forms made their way through the night, one human, one keidran. Markus led Sparrow, down the dusty trail, his feet pounding as the tired fox trailed behind him. Hands intertwined they kept moving simply for the other, their drive propelling them farther down the road until Sparrow stumbled under the dim crescent moon. Markus did his best to stop and keep from dragging her as he turned, fingers slipping. "Sparrow!"

The jerry can hit the ground at the same time as Markus, the solid thuds sounding out as he knelt before Sparrow, helping the tired fox girl up, pulling her close. He whispered in a hoarse voice as he looked around, checking their surroundings. "Sparrow, talk to me, are you alright?"

The tired fox simply shook her head, unable to find the breath to formulate proper speech. Markus cursed himself silently once more for the incident at the bar and looked over his surroundings once more. Nothing could be seen for miles, the distant port town still deep in its slumber until the Templar know as Philip would rise. That limited Sparrow's and his head start, and he could ill afford to stop in the open. Every step taken was another gift and that was something Markus would not squander, so he hefted the can back over his shoulder and reached out picking up the fox keidran.

Expecting some kind of resistance Markus found none as Sparrow clung weakly to him. A pang of guilt hit Markus, this was probably the farthest she had ever run, and he was solely responsible. He swallowed the bitter taste of his ignorance and began moving once more, even the snail pace of his jog better than just sitting around.

At some point in the dark he must have turned away from the dusty trail, a dip nearly swallowing him in tall grass as the stuff beat against his worn pants, the occasional bush tugging on the rough fabric and Markus realized he would probably have killed to have his regular uniform at that given moment. Ceremonies be damned the cloth he wore was both impractical and uncomfortable, a far cry from his tan fatigues or battle dress uniform.

But that didn't matter, his goal was to get Sparrow and himself far away from the city in the background. Deep in his mind his subconscious worked at its old tricks to keep the man moving. Every shadow held danger, every glimpse of dim white another foe rising from the nothingness. Mind pushed to the brink and adrenaline in his veins the soldier did all he could do. Markus ran, full tilt across the plains, subtlety and caution thrown to the wind as the ground changed, his senses overwhelmed.

His boots dug deep into the soft ground, propelling Markus forwards with every ragged breath. He pushed himself through the grass plains, the knee high blades of grass falling before him. Far behind him the lights of the port town faded. Markus kept the rush up until in the darkness he miss the sight of stone protruding from the ground, his foot caught the side of it on its way down, throwing him off step and sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to push himself up, but his body would not respond, the exhaustion catching up with him as the adrenaline faded. The soldier pushed himself just a few more inches before he ceased to move entirely.

-M-

Markus sat upon an overturn barrel, one foot absent mindedly drawing patterns in the sand as he pulled his coat tighter around him, the first signs of winter snow emerging from the rolling dark clouds above. Before him two of his squad mates stood, huttled around a fire, faces hidden in the soft shadows. The first of the cold snow fell, landing upon Markus's leg. He looked up, his two companions surprisingly having moved away. It must have been time for the next watch to take over and the soldier made to follow his companions. They continued to drift farther away and Markus broke into a trot, attempting to catch up even as they faded into the rapidly growing snowfall, until Markus was utterly alone. The heavy snow bogged him down, frost biting at his exposed hands, chills tracing along his body as he stumbled. There was not part of Markus that was free of the cold. He sat, shivering, unable to move for what felt like an eternity.

Surprise took Markus slowly, a the cold was beset by a gentle warmth that grew from his side. Slowly the chill left his bones, the the true darkness of sleep overwhelmed him.

-M-

Markus opened his eyes the next morning, mildly surprised by the long stalks of grass that wavered slightly from his breath. He pushed himself up slightly, only to find stiff resistance, and craning his head downwards he found the sleeping form of Sparrow, one arm over his stomach, curled against his side. Markus found himself at an impasse, a slight heat burning at his cheeks. Wake the girl. Stay there.

As it turned out, it didn't matter what he would do, as Sparrow slowly stirred, her eyes slowly following his form up until she met his eyes. Twin emotions of embarrassment and mortification seemed to kill the Keidran as she stared at him, mouth agape. "M-Markus!"

The one word she managed to strangle out was more than enough. The man disentangled himself, sitting up even as his muscles screamed in agony. He stood, stretching his aching muscles slowly, calloused fingers absent mindedly stroking the beginnings of his beard. Behind him Sparrow groaned as she stood. "Please, no more hitting Templars with chairs."

Markus frowned slightly before chuckling. "No promises."

With those words he collected the water can and what other small tidbits had fallen loose during the night. The memories of the previous night were still fresh in his mind. Even the dream. Markus briefly wondered if he should thank the woman for keeping him company, even if not meaning too, but a sideways glance towards his companion and the memory of her waking dissuaded him. He would thank her another time. For now it was time to set off. He picked a direction almost at random and started off, the sound Sparrow following behind him oddly comforting. A slight breeze brushed past Markus as he stumbled across the road. He looked down both lengths, but decided against following one of the many paths that led straight to the town and instead continued on his own path, once more entering the grass as he made his way southwards, with a westward heading. He sipped at his water, passing it back briefly to Sparrow who was still clad in his white shirt and the remains of the skirt. She sipped the water, handing it back to him as the ground beneath his feet slowly shifted from its grassy form to loose sand.

The gentle lull of the sea soon reached Markus and he smiled as he slowly walked up the back of a dune. Bright blue waters stretched far beyond his sight, waves gently lapping at the shore. Sparrow appeared next to him, looking out over the expanse of water with slight aw. "It seems to go on forever."

Markus felt his lips quirk slightly at the comment. "So it would appear."

He then set forth, stepping onto the beach and began to follow it winding shores south.

Unknown to him. The path he tread was not the safest.

* * *

And that is that! I really hope you all enjoyed, even if it is the smallest chapter ever. I have plans brewing and I think it is high time I had some fun with words again. Until next chapter -Gate


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, all those people who wanted this story to continue, well, I just hope you enjoy the late Christmas present. Hopefully the errors are not too horrendous, wrote this mostly on my phone while falling asleep. Enjoy. -gate.

[-]

Chapter Six: Foxes

The sun shone gently on the wet sandy shores of Mekkan's western coast as two figures made their way gradually to the south. One clad in a somewhat ragged skirt and white undershirt, the other clad in a blue uniform coat and dull grey pants, boots scuffed by the sand they wandered across. Markus once more looked out over the sea, the blue green waves glinting in the morning light. He turned and found Sparrow once more approaching the waves, crouching down to scrutinize a crab that scuttled through the shallow surf, claws raised menacingly towards the fox. With a yelp she threw the thing away as it pinched an outstretched finger, Markus earning himself a glare as he chuckled.

"Well, what did you expect from it, playing like that?"

The fox appeared wounded. "No, I just did not expect it to sting like a wasp…" She shook her hand, attempting to alleviate the pain through the motion. "Stupid crab."

Markus let out a laugh as Sparrow stood, raising a finger to him until she looked past him, jaw agape. He turned, and the last thing he saw was an orange blur that filled his vision.

[-]

Markus woke with a dry mouth and splitting headache, his condition made worse by an imposed sitting position with him kneeling on the ground, hands bound behind him around some wooden pole. Overhead the sun beatdown on him and his eyes fixated themselves on the rolling waves not even a dozen feet away. He started to wonder if the sea was some sort of bad luck charm as he hadn't suffered this much, not even under fire. Not for the first time he missed his fellow soldiers, the family formed under fire.

Somewhere nearby twin voices made back in forth in rather loud voices, thick words in a language he did not speak. Was he captured by the Dominion? What the hell was going on. A distinctly feminine voice reached him, followed by what seemed to be the retort of a deeper voice, probably male. Once more their voices raised and it did not seem to a language he had ever heard. Then he saw her, Sparrow kneel down before him, one fur clad finger tracing over the part of his skull that throbbed the hardest. She looked back over his shoulder with a glare before producing a knife, his knife he noted even as she cut the bonds that held him. A waterskin was pressed to his hands next and he sipped at it carefully.

Turning his head as the other voice spoke up he found himself glaring at a cloth. His head turned up and he found the face of a rather large dog fox that had to stand at least a foot taller than Sparrow, clad in blazing orange fur. Deep green eyes bore into Markus as he looked back, doing his best not to frown. He spoke again, glancing at Sparrow who looked away, muttering something in that strange to herself.

The Dog fox simply crossed its arm and gave huffed, turning to say something in it's own language as Markus rubbed feeling back into his wrist, standing as he looked over the surrounding beach, the small gathering of foxes all watching on as Markus tried his best to put on a winning smile, only to find his jaw still ached, his face forming a grimace, he looked back at the Dog fox and shook his head as he looked back to the others who continued watching.

"Sparrow?"

"Yes Mark?"

"Why was I knocked out and bound to a pole?"

The Fox Keidran fidgeted slightly, ringing her hands. "They thought I was a slave and you-"

"Ok, ok… I get it, all Humans are bad. Can we get rolling before I am rebound for 'Trying to eat a child'?"

Sparrow frowned, looking over to the others. "They actually have invited us to stay for supper… well… um…"

Markus let his hand come up and massage his temple as he glanced up at the sky. "They invited you to dinner. Got it, have fun."

"Markus I am sure they will-"

"Sparrow, don't worry about it. I will be fine, just, enjoy yourself while you can."

Markus held out the waterskin to Sparrow, taking his knife back as he began to walk down the beach, North of the camp, the sun somewhere overhead. With his head still pounding Markus sighed quietly as a breeze gently buffered the coast, bits of dune grass swaying softly as the soldier worked gradually inched away from the camp, of course he kept glancing back on occasion to that very place, only one thought on his mind.

"It is going to be a long day."

[-]

The sun had visibly moved in the sky, still casting it's light on the pale sand as Markus made his way along the coast, boots tied together and slung over one shoulder, socks tucked within them and his pants rolled up as he strode through the ankle deep water, cooling his feet. Ahead of him, a large stream flow into the salt water and the soldier turned to follow it inland, his eyes roaming the trees. There was a feeling hanging over him, something half noticed at the back of his mind as he turned to look back over the ocean.

Just a few meters off the coast a large rock protruded from the water, waves crashing against the thing as it shone like polished steel under the sun. Markus squinted, tilting his head down so his cap would shade his eyes, he found there was something made of steel sitting just beyond the rock. Leaning away from the thing that had dealt it a mortal wound, a Jacobs Class Destroyer rest upon the rocks, a massive gash below its waterline showing where the unfortunate vessel had been holed upon the stone. Markus rubbed his eyes, his gaze never leaving the craft as he read it's name aloud.

"MSNS Reynolds." He blinked, it was the very same ship he had fallen from during the storm nearly a week prior. Without hesitation he dropped his boots, his cap and uniform jacket joining them upon the sands as he dove headfirst into the waves, quickly propelling himself through the light green waters, fish of all kinds darting away from the man as he made for the craft. Markus circled round the craft, locating a line that once held one of the two lifeboats aboard the vessel, hand over hand he pulled himself out of the water and up the side of the craft, his shoulder finding the wooden deck as he eventually pulled himself over the side.

All around bits of debris still scattered the deck, even a life preserver sat upon the deck, abandoned during the crews haste to jump ship in the storm. Finally regaining his feet Markus walked the deck, the ship creaking and groaning with every push of the ocean, the noise raising goosebumps across Markus's forearms, the man finally making his way through the forward port hatch, making his way below deck, almost total darkness. Markus cursed but continued forwards, attempting to remember the layout of the hall as he felt along the wall for any hatches he could try.

Two wrong hatches later and the soldier finally stepped into the dimly lit armory, light flooding in from a single porthole, but it was enough light for Markus to locate what he needed. Walking along one rack the soldier plucked a M2 Carbine from the line up, the all metal weapon still in pristine condition, folding stock extended, sling neatly tucked away, a spare magazine holder empty on the side of the weapon.

Selecting a Type 1 pistol from a lower rack Markus turned to face the other side of the room, setting up seven magazines of 6.9x56mm rounds, three 5.6x37mm magazines quickly set aside as well. Looking over the munitions Markus nearly jumped when something bumped the hall, something apparently on board with him. Taking up the Type 1 he inserted one of the magazines, his other hand collecting a 12 volt lamp beside the door, the light snapping on, casting a sharp yellow glow through the door as Markus readied the weapon, stepping out into the hall.

A cough rang out once more, muffled by the hatch next to his own. Bare feet creeping across the cool metal deck Markus approached the other door, weapon ready. The hatch opened before him, a feline keidran stepping out, their eyes quickly finding Markus and freezing as the cold steel of his weapon hovered mere inches from their head. He spoke quietly, nodding to the door. "Back inside."

The keidran turned and stepped back through the door, trembling slightly as Markus followed. Within the room, a second figure lay within a cot, pushing himself up as Markus looked on with disbelief. Sweat clinging to his forehead the man managed a weak smile. "Hey there Mark."

"Sargent Calus, I would have thought that Thaum bullet would have taken you by now."

"Ha, as if just one imperial bullet could keep me down, it will be the infection that gets me first."

"But Corporal-"

"The medic did what he could, but there is still fragments of the bullet sitting in my gut, only reason I am still alive is Kade there."

Markus turned to face the keidran who gave a small nod. "Kaden Gallen, son of Jarden the healer."

Markus set his type one to safety and pocketed the weapon. "Corporal Markus Grader, thank you for looking after the Sargent."

A moment of silence passed before Calus cleared his throat. "Kade, I need to speak with Markus alone."

The feline nodded once and left the room, shutting the hatch behind him as the Sargent turned to face Markus. "Wonderful kid, Kaden, the son I wish I had, but that is not what this is about. Markus, I don't have much longer for this world, and it would be a crying shame to just leave the boy alone again."

"Calus, look, I know your condition is bad, but you are not dead yet."

"Ha, yet is the key word, been stuck on this tin can since operation typhoon."

"Then let's get you off of it. There is a small town up north from here, you get there and someone can patch you up."

"How far?"

"Day and a half, due north."

"You think I can do this Mark?"

"Sargent, you fought for two days with nothing but a bit of gauze in the hole, I know you can survive a short walk."

The Sargent laughed, waving Markus off. "Care to show me the way?"

"Actually… I should stay far away from that place for now."

"Why is that?"

"Might have knocked a lawman out with a chair for insulting a friend of mine."

"Can you go two days without getting in trouble Mark? You have been blown up, shot at, shot, stabbed, ambushed, captured, chased by a creeper, and now you are picking fights with the law?"

"I have a death wish, doesn't everyone who joins the armored infantry corps?"

"You did half those things as regular infantry Mark."

"So I may need to rethink my life choices."

"I would put that near the top of my list, but I am not you."

"True enough."

Once more silence filled the room and Calus looked over to Markus. "So, you have a friend here? Did Kyle get stranded with you or something?"

Markus chuckled quietly. "Local, some perv was carting her around so I took her off his hands."

"You know, one day a woman is gonna bite you in the ass, no wait, that already happened."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny."

Calus smiled, Markus letting a small sigh escape his lips before nodding. "Should have seen that one coming."

"Should have Mark. Now, I am sure you didn't come here for me."

"Was walking down the coast and happened upon the ship, figured I should stalk up on the last Malanian goods I will be seeing for a long while."

"You gonna try and find a way back?"

"Honestly? No."

"Why not?"

"Got something to take care of here."

"Your friend?"

"Something like that."

"Then get going already Corporal, I will see ya again at some point, my luck is to bad to avoid you forever."

"Later Sarge."

"Hey Corp, you taking your Daimer?"

"And miss a chance to walk around in it without a can opener around every corner? Never."

"Have fun Corporal."

"Same to you Sarge."

Markus opened the hatch and nodded to Kaden who waited a little ways down the hall. The young keidran looked up and smiled. "Are you staying long Markus?"

"Leaving soon actually."

"A shame, humans like you and yours are rare."

"Ha, I am not that special Kaden."

"If you say so."

"Take care Kade."

"And you as well Markus."

The soldier continued on, gathering his weapons as once more Kaden appeared with a folded grey bag. He left it quietly upon one of the racks, leaving almost a quickly as he came. Markus picked up the bad and found his meager belongings already within, along with several days worth of MREs and a roll of gauze. Removing two boxes of rifle ammunition and a box of pistol ammunition Markus packed away most of his spare belongings. With the bag shouldered and his M2 in hand, Markus made his way to the ladder well, twelve volt lamp still illuminating his path until he found the last of the gear he needed.

Within metal supports on both sides of Markus, metal armor the color of polished brass stood tall, gleaming Mutely under the twelve volt light as Markus stopped three suits in, glancing to the left at his own armor. With a chest plate of nearly three centimeter thick armor plate, hydraulic supports running through the main segments of the armor and a small diesel generator attached to the back, the Daimer armor was something of a legend.

Markus set to work taking the thing apart and packing it away into his own gear locker behind it, for while it was many things, the Daimer was not water proof. Dragging a set of the stuff up two sets of stairs was no easy feat, but Markus had long ago accepted the old saying of his drill instructor and "Sucked it up like the child he was and dealt with it like a man."

Upon the deck of the destroyer Markus managed to gather several empty fuel drums, and mindful of his armor several cans still containing diesel, packing them away in a smaller sack that joined his growing pile of gear as, with some cargo netting and spare line, he lashed a small raft together, lowering the thing into the water with the lifeline from before as he settled his gear upon the thing. He looked back at the still open hatch once before leaping from the side of the destroyer.

The cold water swallowed him for several heartbeats, his head breaking the surface seconds later as he took the netting in hand, hauling the thing slowly back to the shore in one of the single most exhausting, but rewarding actions he had taken since his stranding on the strange new land. After several minutes of struggling with the raft Markus made landfall once more, and Mekkan for the second time in her history would bear witness to what a Malanian could do if they truly wished to do something, and for the first time in her history, the famed armored infantry of Mala would walk her shores, ready once more to fire with fire, and fire there would be.

[-]

Phillip Adrian Prausk could only think of one thing to make his night better. He had taken a good many slaves, found the slave who had humiliated him, and could even rest easy knowing that _other_ man would be broken at his loss. Nothing could have been better beside having the man's skull delivered to him on a golden platter, so he sat in the middle of the camp, surveying the fox keidran all bound together, heads hanging, all save for one. That damn vixen would not stop glaring at him. He had thrown her to the ground, kicked her, knocked a tooth from her mouth, even whipped her with the flat of his blade, but she remained defiant. Not that it mattered, he had tools at the tower for dealing with the likes of her, just as he had dealt with many others. Still, it had been a shame the woman was just an animal. He shrugged it off, turning to look north as his men stoked a fire, the flames rising before him. His victory was a grand one, a victory easily won, his favorite kind of victory.

To the north there was a flash of light and the sharp crack of thunder. Mist filled Phill's vision, and wiping at the thick liquid he brought his hand away from his face to stare down at this crimson stained palm, and just like that, his victory began to slip away.

The flashes and crashes seemed to race each other, man after man taken even as Phill raised his hand, a barrier forming to protect his body and his servants. He smiled at the pause in the destruction of his people and began to point forwards when yet another flash burst into life, the crashing thunder punctuated by a sharp crack akin to glass breaking. One of the servants off to Phills right hit the ground then, clutching his shoulder as the the last three flashes painted the distant beach a ghastly red hue, the sun bright flare almost blinding as all sounded faded away, a pain forming in his chest as the ground seemed to grow closer.

Off to one side someone ran towards Phill, only to collapse, their body falling in the sand. The soft beach cushioned Phill's own fall, his thoughts drifting off to this strange magic. He felt nothing down the beach. There was nothing but fire. The seconds stretched into minutes, the pain in Phill's chest gradually receding as his breathing became laboured, a shadow passing over him. Phill tried to focus upon the figure, the color of bronze made a burning liquid gold in the light of the fire. Twin black eyes, soulless and uncaring turned to face him, the head turning this way and that as the figure knelt over him, and as the darkness swallowed him, a tinge of fear entered his mind.

There had been something not human, and it had taken him.

[-]

Markus removed his helmet as he knelt over the man who had throw him through a window almost a day earlier. Had the man not wandered into that bar, he would have never left the town when he did… he would still be back within the tavern with Sparrow, no more dead on his account.

Yet he would have never found Calus… Markus wondered if what he gained was worth what he lost. He did not know the dead men around him, but that did not change the fact he had ended them. Markus swallowed the bitter taste in his throat and turned to face the eyes upon him, the keidran of the village. The Foxes all looked on, faces mixed, limbs still bound to one another. Was it worth the loss? His eyes burned and his vision blurred, but he remained steady somehow. His finger plucked his combat blade from its sheath and approaching the nearest group of bound keidran, he knelt, seizing a binding that his knife bit through cleanly. His vision continuing to blur he pressed the hilt of the knife to the partially freed keidran, taking a step back as he turned to face the dead.

Slowly he pulled the helmet back up and set it over his head, the faceplate and thick goggles hiding his face behind his steel facade, and the soldier bore with it, grabbing the first body he began dragging them away from the village. All together there had been nine men. Without proper tools he could not bury them, and with the diseases a decaying body would produce he could not just launch the bodies into the sea or leave them. So he knelt, his hands quickly removing anything that could have been of use, and collecting their weapons he set them aside, taking a fuel can in his hand as he approached the now piled bodies. He did not believe the men before him deserved cremation, but worse thing had happened in the war.

The blaze took quickly but Markus did not stay to examine his hellish work, instead gathering up the weapons as he made his way back to the village, his path lit by the lantern upon his helmet. He dropped the weapons just outside of the village as one of the keidran approached, offering to him his knife. Markus accepted the thing without a word before he turned, looking out over the dunes, contemplating his next action. A shadow filled his vision and Markus turned to find Sparrow holding one arm over her chest, the fabric of her shirt ripped, the slight stain of crimson upon her lower lip. Yet she smiled, she broke into a brief run that carried her over the sand as she practically pounced on Markus who caught her with ease, his armor rendering her feather light in his careful grip. She rest her head upon the chest piece of his Daimer, arms around his chest as she held onto the man for dear life. "You saved us."

"Wasn't going to lose you so easily." He pat her back gently shifting his grip to allow himself to fall back onto one knee and then into a sitting position as he continued holding Sparrow, stroking her fur gently as he just let the moment be. When they finally shifted Markus reluctantly let the woman go, his gaze meeting that of the Dog fox.

"Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Yes."

The Dog fox simply pointed to a small hut on the edge of the village, Markus guiding Sparrow to the dwelling as foxes gathered around, a battery of cheers sounding for him as he entered the building, setting his helmet off to one side as he leaned rifle against one wall. He stripped his armor slowly and carefully, soon only a plain white shirt and grey pants. His gaze settled upon the only bed within the room and he nodded to it. "All yours Sparrow."

The fox keidran eyed him. "And you would sleep where?"

"The floor-"

"Mark."

"Yes Sparrow?"

"Bed, no arguments tonight."

The soldier sighed and sat upon the edge of the bed, Sparrow sitting him as she figited. She turned to face him, mouth working silently before she leaned closer to him.

"Markus?"

"Yes?" He turned to face Sparrow, only for her to ram her muzzle to his lips, kissing the man deeply as the lay back in the bed, arms wrapped around one another as they lay there, the kiss lasting well after Markus lost count of the seconds and well into the sleep that overtook him, the fox keidran snuggling closer as the two finally closed their eyes, safe for the time being and ultimately together.

[-]

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, honestly I leave this part with mixed feelings, but what is the light if there is no darkness? Yeah... that's my justification... maybe... rate and review if you enjoyed. -Gate


End file.
